freeformpvparenafandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of Combat
Violation of rules can lead to banning or being benched. #If you ever violate a rule please add a spoiler explaining why. Reasons better be good. ##Enemy player has quit playing ##You have agreed upon actions ahead with enemy player. ##Enemy player has powers that negate a normal rule. ###Example: Cutting the arm off a character who can regrow his arms easily. #Players may never kill or maim another player: ##Until the winner is determined. ###Winners may kill or maim losers ###Please keep in line with Code of Conduct ###Dead characters can be resurected between seasons #Players '''MAY '''control enemy characters provided ##They do not use the character against his concept ###Example: Don't have a mute character speak or have an honorable character stab you in the back or a courageous fighter turn and run in fear ##They only use the character in a way to push the combat forward ###Example: Describing the enemy dodging attacks and retaliating is fine ##Keep enemy character dialogue to a minimum ###You don't want other people putting words in your characters mouth, so don't put words in theirs #Characters are always assumed to be evenly matched, no matter the fluff. ##This may require GM nerfing of buffing characters for the duration of the fight ###Example: Player 1 is a god, Player 2 is a Hard Boiled Cop. Clearly this is unbalanced. GM will most likely temporarily infuse Hard Boiled Cop with divine energy and god-killing bullets ##Characters may have powers which auto-kill, auto-trap or autowin against normal enemies, but players are not playing normal characters ###Powers that woudl autokill, autotrap or autowin a fight are either considered disabled or resistable by enemy character. ####Example: Player 1 has mind control and tries to use it on player 2. Player 2 allows his character to be controlled but manages to resist before any permanent damage is done. #Players may hit other characters during combat ##No character is unhittable ###Even if your character is normally impossible to hit, other players are strong/fast/special enough to do so ###Please do keep enemy defenses in mind and play to them. ####Example: A character who is normally impossible to hit would still be VERY hard to hit. ##Be aware of your oponents defenses ###Example: A bad player will write that he stabs his enemy, who is a cloud of sentient gas. ##Hits are never more than flavour and can never inconvience an enemy ###Characers may bloody and bruise each other, but never interfere with the characters ability to fight #Players must treat enemy character sidekicks in the same fashion they treat the enemy character #Minions are exempt from normal combat rules. ##Minions can be maimed, killed, mind controlled, captured, etc. ##Minions stay loyal to their character unless player has the ability to sway them ###Example: Player 2 cannot simply ask Player 1's minions to attack Player 1. Player 2, who has mind control powers, can take control of Player 1's minions and force them to attack. #Players must all set up rules of arena and Arena setup as dictated by player 1. #Players may attempt to change locations during fights, assuming arena allows ##Example: Forest arena is a large forest. Fight can be dictated starting in a clearing and move to a lake if its written. ##Example: Cave arena is inside a large cave with unpassable walls. It can not be teleported out of or drilled out of #Players may not steal enemy characters equipment if it will interfere with enemy character's ability to fight. ##An exception to this rule is characters that have lots of easily replaced equipment. ##An exception to this rule is if the character loses hold of his equipment. ##Example: Player 1 carries 20 throwing knives, Player 2 may catch a knife thrown or even steal one or two from the belt. Category:Content Category:Rules